Renesmee is in love with a Volturi
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Renesmee falls in love with Alexander Volturi Aro's son but how dose Jake feel about this? I DONT NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXANDER!
1. Nessie's date Alexander Volturi

One bright morning Alice eagerly ran into Renesmee's room and seen she was still asleep. Alice frowned then she started jumping on the bed.

"Wake up sleepy head!" she sang in a bell like voice.

Renesmee groaned and opened her chocolate brown eyes to see her aunt jumping on her bed then she looked at her alarm clock which said 6:00.

"Alice….it's summer….you don't have to wake me up at six in the morning"

"I'm sorry but…I couldn't wait till noon …hey look at the bright side I will have more time to dress you up!" Alice squealed as she pulled Renesmee's cover's off.

"I cant wait" Renesmee said sarcastically.

Once Alice finally got done dressing up her niece Renesmee ended up in pink skirt, a white tank top, and a pink sweater.

"Are you happy now Alice?" Renesmee sighed.

"Yes! You look adorable!" Alice grinned as she admired her work then Renesmee's stomach growled.

"Come on lets get you some food I think Esme just finished you breakfast" Alice laughed as she interlocked her arm with Renesmee's.

Once they got down stairs Esme smiled at them and set a plate of scrambled eggs on the counter.

"Thanks Esme" Renesmee smiled as she ate her breakfast.

Once she finished she walked into the living room where she saw Emmett watching foot ball. Renesmee sat by him and yawned.

"Some one is tired" Emmett chuckled.

"Yea…Alice woke me up at six" Renesmee frowned.

Emmett laughed and continued to watch the game then Carlisle walked in and sat in the chair next to her.

"Good morning Renesmee" he smiled.

"Good morning!" she smiled.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh um I don't know…probably hang out with friends and Jake" Renesmee smiled.

Carlisle smiled and nodded at his granddaughter then someone knocked on the door.

"I got it!" Alice smiled as she ran at vampire speed to the door. Once she opened the door she saw Jacob Black staring down at her.

"Oh hi Jacob" Alice smiled.

"Hi shorty" he grinned as he walked in.

Once he walked he saw Renesmee and smiled at her.

"Hey Nessie! Where's your mom and dad?" he asked as he looked around.

"Oh they are out hunting" Renesmee smiled.

"Oh cool …so uh do you want to go to the movies with me?" he asked nervously.

"Movies? Yea that sounds cool" Renesmee smiled.

"Cool…uh so do you want to go now?" he asked.

"Sure!" she smiled then she turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle is it ok if I go to the movies with Jake?" she asked.

"Sure dear it's fine with me" he smiled.

"Yay! Thank you!" Renesmee smiled as she gave him a hug.

Once Jake and Renesmee got outside she hopped on the back of his motorcycle and they drove to the movies. When they were at the movies Jake kept putting his hand on Renesmee's then he put his arm around her. Renesmee nervously move as he got closer to her _What is he doing?….I like Jake and all he's fun to be around….but I think of him as a brother….and the way he looks at me….makes me feel….a bit strange…._she thought. Then when the movie was finally over they walked out of the movie theater and Jake held her hand she nervously looked up at him and gave him an awkward smile.

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Um sure" she smiled.

Jake grinned at her and placed the helmet on her head and drove off to the near by diner. Once they got inside they ordered fires and a chocolate shake. Once their food came they ate in silence until Jake broke the silence.

"Hey Nessie…." he muttered.

"Yea?"

"Uh…what do you think about us?" he asked nervously.

"Us?…um I-I don't know what you mean" Renesmee stuttered nervously.

"Us as in…us dating" Jake said.

"D-dating?….uh I don't know…..I don't think my dad would like that very much" Renesmee blushed.

"I think…Edward wont mind at all…" Jake smirked.

"W-what makes you say that?" she asked nervously. _he knows something I don't…._

"I'll tell you later….I need to get you home before your parents rip my head off…literally" Jake chuckled.

Once they got back to her house Jake leaned in for a kiss but instead Renesmee threw her arms around his waist and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Jake…I had fun" she muttered into his muscular chest.

"No problem Nessie….I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled as he hopped back on his bike and drove off.

Once Renesmee walked inside her house Bella ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Renesmee how was your day?" Bella smiled.

"Great! Jake and I went to the movies" Renesmee smiled.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked.

"Yea! We had loads of fun" Renesmee grinned.

"That's good" Edward smiled as he gave his daughter a hug.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Renesmee said.

"Ok when your done I will have diner ready for you" Bella smiled.

"Ok thanks mom" Renesmee smiled as she ran up stairs.

Then Edward turned to Bella and sighed.

"We need to tell her soon…" he said.

"Why cant we just let Jake tell her?….he's the one who started it in the first place" Bella sighed.

"I suppose…..it will make more sense coming from him….it is a werewolf thing after all" Edward agreed as he and Bella walked back into the living and joining everyone else in watching the news.

As everyone was watching the news they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it could be at this hour" Esme muttered.

"I'll go see" Carlisle smiled as he made his way to the door.

When he reached the door and pulled it open he saw a tall black haired boy with red eyes staring up at him.

_He's a vampire…but he also has a heart beat….can it be he is like Renesmee? _Carlisle thought.

"Hello may I help you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Hello….I'm Alexander Volturi…..Aro's son" he said.

"Aro's son? I did not know Aro had a son" Carlisle said.

"He adopted me a year ago…" Alexander explained.

"I see…..please come in" Carlisle smiled as the black haired boy walked in.

"Everyone this is Aro's son…Alexander" Carlisle introduced.

"So Alexander what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Carlisle asked as he offered him a seat.

Alexander sat but remained silent for a moment and looked around the room at the golden eyed vampires around him.

"You see….I'm not a normal vampire…I am half human also….and Aro told me of a Renesmee Cullen who is like me….so I set off to meet her" Alexander explained.

"I see…well Renesmee is upstairs at the moment….but please tell us how you became Aro's son….that is a very rare thing for Aro to do….adopt another" Carlisle said.

"Well…I was born in an Orphanage in Italy …..ever since I was a child I knew I was different….everyone thought I was a freak….because I grew everyday….and I was more intelligent for a child my age….then when I became seventeen….I left that Orphanage…to seek out the truth I wanted to know what I really was…..then I followed a tour group into a big building and that is where I met the Volturi…Aro spared my life.. And he told me who and what I was…..he told me my "gift" as he called it was of great value for him…..so he adopted me" Alexander explained.

"I see…if you don't mind me asking what is your gift?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I can make people feel an intense burning sensation as if they are on fire" Alexander said flatly.

"I see" Carlisle nodded but before he could say anything else Renesmee made her way down stairs in a big T- shirt.

When Alexander saw Renesmee he stood immediately and stared at her intently.

"Hello" he said.

"H-hello" she blushed.

Alexander walked over to her and placed a kiss on her pale warm hand.

"I'm Alexander Volturi…..you must be Renesmee" he smiled.

"Y-yes" was all she could say.

"It's very nice to meet you" he smiled.

"You too…." Renesmee blushed.


	2. Renesmee has a boyfriend!

As Renesmee started into Alexander's hypnotizing red eyes his voice broke her daze and pulled her back to reality.

"So you are a hybrid vampire too?" he asked.

"Um y-yes I am….you are one as well?" she asked.

"Yes…that is why I came to find you" Alexander said.

"Y-you came to find me?….w-why?" she blushed.

"I wanted to meet another of my kind…." he muttered.

"Oh.."

"Hey Renesmee why don't you show Alexander around while I make you both dinner?" Bella smiled.

"Ok" Renesmee muttered nervously as she and Alexander walked up stairs.

As she walked Alexander walked silently behind her looking at the pictures on the wall then they stopped when they came to her room.

"T-this is my room" Renesmee said shyly.

"I see" Alexander whispered as he walked around examining every little item in her room as if he's never seen such a thing before.

"Why do you have so many….small trinkets all over shelves?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Oh they are to look at…you know like decorations" Renesmee smiled.

"I see" he muttered as his finger lightly traced a glass ballerina that sat on her top shelf.

"What is your room like….Alexander?" she asked nervously.

"Well….there is a bed….a book shelf….a window…and a desk" he said.

"That's it?" Renesmee asked shocked.

"Yes"

"Don't you get board?" she asked.

"No not really….I read and write poetry" he said.

"Oh….um here have a seat" Renesmee smiled as she patted an empty spot on her bed.

Alexander nodded and sat next to her silently.

"You're a very interesting person" he smirked.

"Me? R-really? Why I'm just plane old Renesmee" she said shyly.

"You are not plane…" he whispered. "Your quite beautiful…..if I do say so myself" he smiled as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Renesmee blushed wildly and looked to her feet then Bella called them both down stairs for dinner.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out a hand to her.

Renesmee blushed and grabbed onto his hand and followed him down to the kitchen. Once they got down stairs they ate their dinner in silence then Renesmee yawned.

"Are you…tired?" Alexander asked.

"Yes a bit" Renesmee said.

"You should rest then" Alexander said.

"Yes why don't you go to sleep?" Bella smiled as she cleared their plates.

"Ok goodnight" Renesmee smiled as she hopped off the bar stool. As she was walking she was stopped by Alexander grabbed her wrist.

"Um yes?" she blushed.

"Buona notte mia cara…..dormi bene" he whispered as he let go of her hand and disappeared.

Renesmee turned bright red and ran up stairs. As she laid in bed all she thought about was Alexander _he's so cute….and he's just like me….dose that mean I found my soul mate? _she thought as she slowly fell asleep. The next morning Renesmee woke up and quickly got dressed and combed her hair then she walked down stairs to see Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Alexander talking in the living room Rosalie and Esme reading a book Emmett watching a football game and Alice yelling at Bella for wearing a T shirt and jeans. Then Bella looked up at Renesmee and smiled at her.

"Good morning sweetie" Bella smiled.

"Good morning mom" Renesmee smiled.

Then Alexander stood and walked over to her and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"G-good morning" he stuttered. _did I just stutter?_ he thought.

"Good morning" Renesmee blushed.

"Uh Renesmee ….what are you doing today?" Alexander asked.

"Um….nothing why?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure! " Renesmee grinned. _crap did I sound too eager? _she thought with a blush.

Then Edward chuckled from across the room and Renesmee looked at him.

"_Are you reading my thoughts again dad?" _

"_No….I just over heard….and no you did not sound too eager" _Edward smirked.

"_Dad!"_ Renesmee blushed.

Then Alexander turned to her and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Renesmee smiled and grabbed hold of his hand and let him lead her into the forest. They walked in silence for a few moments then Renesmee broke the silence.

"So how do you like Forks?" she asked.

"Its nice…it's a bit better than Italy" he said.

"Really? Why's that?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Well its cloudy and I can go outside everyday and you're here" he smirked.

Renesmee turned bright red and stared down at her feet.

"Renesmee…..I hope I'm not being too forward….but uh…from the first moment I met you….I…. I knew I ….loved you" he whispered a slight blush crept across his face.

_Is this really happening? _"You love me?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes…and I need to know….do you feel the same?" he asked nervously.

"Yes" Renesmee whispered.

Alexander smiled and looked her in the eyes.

" Will you be with me?" he asked.

"Yes….I would love to!" Renesmee grinned.

Alexander smiled then he pressed his lips against Renesmee's giving her a soft loving kiss. Renesmee smiled and stared into his milky red eyes _My first kiss…._she thought. Then she heard rustling noises from the bushes and Alexander held her close. What Renesmee didn't know was it was Jake he came across them while he was hunting with Sam.

Jake stared at them for a moment then a deep growl ripped threw his chest and he ran as fast as he could away from them. Sam stared at him confused.

"_Jacob what's wrong?"_ he asked but Jake didn't answer he kept running.

Then Alexander turned to Renesmee and held her tight.

"We should leave" he whispered.

Renesmee nodded and they both ran back to the house. Once they go to the house they were Greeted by Emmett who was giving Renesmee a big grin.

"What?" Renesmee blushed.

"Nessie's got a boyfriend" he teased.

"Shut up!" Renesmee blushed as she jokingly punched him in the shoulder.

"Aw are you two really dating?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yes" Alexander said with a small smile.

Then Edward walked up to them and stared down at Alexander.

"If you are planning on dating my daughter…you must promise me you will be good to her and wont let anything happen to her" Edward said sternly.

"Yes sir….I promise" Alexander smiled.

"Good…." Edward nodded then Edward looked at Renesmee seriously.

"_Renesmee…do we need to have __**"**__**The Talk?"**_

Renesmee looked at him and she blushed.

"_DAD! No! Please! You and mom already gave me the talk!" _Renesmee blushed.

"_Ok…..so we don't need the Barbie's then?" _Edward asked.

"_No dad! I'm sure everything is…the same as before" _Renesmee said nervously.

"_Ok" _Edward nodded as he joined Bella on the couch.

Then Alexander turned to her and whispered.

"Why were you and your father staring at each other like that?" he asked confused.

"Oh we were talking…..he can read minds" she explained.

"Oh….what did he say?" Alexander asked nervously.

"I'll tell you later" Renesmee blushed.

Alexander nodded and then he and Renesmee join Alice on the floor. As they were talking they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Rosalie looked toward the door and wrinkled up her nose.

"Smells like the dog is here" she sneered.

"The dog?" Alexander questioned.

"Jacob….he's a family friend….who is a werewolf" Renesmee explained.

"Oh I see so that is what that smell is" Alexander nodded "Isn't it against the law form vampires and werewolf's to be friends?"

"Yes…but we have a treaty with them" Carlisle explained.

"I see" Alexander muttered.

Bella smiled then walked to the door a vampire speed. Once she opened the door Jacob angrily walked in.

"Hey! Your being pretty rude today Jake!" Bella yelled.

"Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"Who?" Bella asked confused.

"Neisse….. I need to talk to her…now" he growled.

"She's in the living room with her boyfriend…what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Boyfriend?" he growled as he walked into the living room angrily.


End file.
